


Magic Happens

by InquisitorRutherford777



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, no actual rape, smut comes later, the rape tag is only for a mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorRutherford777/pseuds/InquisitorRutherford777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet is rescued from a bad situation by a certain handsome mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Happens

My ankles were bare from the metal braces, the shackles that glued me to this floor. The room was dimly lit, the source coming from the pale light of the sun outside. I shifted my boney legs so the blister would not rub. My hands were shackled tightly to a chain that was connected to the floor. The floor was stone, and cold. This would be my tomb.

I was born into a normal family, a very well off family. We were far from rich, but far from poor too. We were in the middle, with the other noble families. My father is a jarl, my brother a Templar (ironic). My mother was the love of my father’s life. His queen so to speak. She loved me with every bit she could, but she couldn’t stop the unknown torture I lived through now. Her only daughter, a mage, who was now captured and dying.

I was powerful, very powerful actually. I had been taught early on to control my powers. Daddy’s little butterfly was as mysterious as a raven. Stronger than her brother, and dangerous at times. My mother said I was meant for a prophecy and not evil. To fulfill great things that would forever impact the world. I guess now she was wrong. I was days away from death, and begged for it with each dying breath, that was until I heard a loud bang come from the long hallway.

I peered around the corner to see a tall man swiftly making his way down the hall, unlocking each cell as he came closer to me. I was in a special cell. One where chains pinned me to each slab of stone. Like I said, I was powerful and kept under maximum security. He finally reached my cell, unlocking the door and quickly entering my cell.

“Who are you?” I asked weakly.

“Your fucking hero, now help me get you up.” He had unlocked the shackles, throwing them on the floor and started pulling me up, sending immense pain throughout my body.

“Aghhh” I said.

“Shh. Come on. We don’t have long before they realize I put a spell on them.” The mystery man pulled me alongside him as several other mages flanked behind him. I saw a swirling glow of blue from above, indicating he had put a time spell on them. He led us to a buried door halfway down the hall. The herd of people began to fall into it, not caring where it went, I on the other hand wasn’t sure I’d make the fall.

“I can’t. I’m too weak!” I pleaded. He pushed me into the hole, climbing in after me and pulling my small body back into his. A dark tunnel led to several different paths.

“Take any one of them. When you get to the surface, run!” he said leading me down a different path than the rest. I saw a faint glow ahead of us that became larger as we descended deeper into the tunnel.

When we reached the end, a boulder was pushed in to block the hole. He let me go long enough to move it, then quickly came back to retrieve me.

“Come along, it’s not much farther.” He said pulling me beside him. We quickly walked until a temple could be shown over a hill.

“Is that we’re we are going?” I asked. He nodded, “Yes. They will help you.”

The temple was huge, and very old looking. When we got to the door he let my arm go.

“Aren’t you coming?” I asked.

He shook his head, “No. The maker said to get you this far. I have done his will.”

“Can I at least know your name?”

“My friends call me Hawke.” He said before turning and disappearing into the forest surrounding the temple.

I heard voices and shouts from inside. “What could that be?”

I pulled myself to my feet, and quickly pushed the door open after hearing a woman’s shriek from inside.

“What’s going on here?” An ugly creature peered at me as a huge green ball of light came flying towards my face. I blocked it with my hand. It sent an extremely painful shock through my body. Everything around me turned to fire and blood. A huge rip appeared in front of me. Spiders and demons began to crawl over the mass of dead bodies, chasing me as I ran. Soon after, everything went black. 

\---

I woke up screaming. The nightmare reoccurred all the time. It had been six months since I was found to be the Herald of Andastrate and only three months since the people had chosen me as their Inquisitor. I fell back into bed, searching for a body that was never there. I pulled the blanket into my chest, curling into a tight ball. I told myself to calm down, relax and go back to sleep, but no matter how hard I tried, sleep never came.

I pulled my robe on and went for the door that led to the balcony. The cold air bit at my face, sending chills over my pale skin. I needed human interaction, something to keep my mind off the responsibilities that piled up at my door. I took long strides down the wide stairs, not really knowing where I was going, letting my feet take me to their destination.

I found myself in the garden. My bare feet becoming cold against the stone slabs beneath me. I tried to block out the dream, but it always returned, over and over again. Only it wasn’t a dream, it actually happened. I almost died, twice. And Hawke, wherever he was now saved me, and brought me to the temple where my life forever changed. I wasn’t sure if I should thank him, or hate him. I had a lot of hate where I was now. I was a mage, and a very skilled one at that. My people loved me, but not everyone could settle knowing I could blow up Skyhold in the blink of an eye.

“What’s keeping you up?” I turned to see Varric leaned against a column near the entrance.

“Nightmares.” I said turning to face him.

“What are they about tonight?” he asked.

“Same as always. I’m running from those demons. But now I can see more of the dream, I can see how I escaped, who helped me escape that prison.”

“Who? Do we know him?”

“I don’t know. His name was Hawke. He said the Maker sent him to deliver me to the temple.” I said trying to remember his words.

Varric’s face went white, “Hawke?”

“I believe that was his name. Why? What’s wrong?” I asked walking closer to him.

“He’s…a very good friend of mine. I haven’t seen him in years. I didn’t know he was back around. You said he saved you? Why?”

I shrugged, “He told me he was doing what the Maker had sent him to do. Then he left me on the doorstep of the temple. I was weak and very fragile. I’m amazed the anchor didn’t shatter my bones with the amount of force it hit me with.”

Varric stood there, trying to piece together an untold puzzle. “The Inquisition needs his help. I’ll get in touch with him right away. But whatever you do, do not breathe a word of this to Cassandra.” He quickly walked off leaving me once again alone in the soft moonlight.

I sighed, I hated being alone. Varric was my closest friend here. I tried bonding with the others, but it never seemed to flourish. I felt a pull on my long braid and turned around to find a tall Cullen standing behind me.

“You realize its late Inquisitor?”

“Yes. I couldn’t sleep. What about you?” I asked turning back around.

“Same. Too much work, and way too much to worry about.” I nodded. “That I completely understand. All of this has caused so much harm. I feel like if I would have just been left in the cell until I died, maybe just maybe someone stronger could have taken my place.“ I shocked myself in sharing so much with him. We had only spoken a few times before. His good looks intimidated me, and his voice made my knees wobble.

He flinched at my words, a look of sympathy crossed his face. Before he could say anything I piped up, “Does me being a mage insult you in any way?”

“No…it’s just…what did they do to you?”

“Horrible things. Things I hope to never feel or see again. I was beaten, raped, and thrown in a cell to rot until I died. My arms and legs were chained to the walls and floor. They did anything that would keep me from being able to use my powers. Anything that would break me.”

By now I was looking up at him, gazing at his beautiful light brown eyes, damn he was so attractive. He’d never look at me the way I did at him, but that was because he was a Templar and no matter how long he had been out of the order, I was still a mage. A curse that was forever given to me.

He shook me from my thoughts, “Inquisitor? Hello?”

I snapped my head back up to him, “I’m sorry, but what did you say?”

“I said I was sorry. I didn’t realize you were treated so badly…I mean I knew what they did, but it’s gotten a lot worse since I was in the order.”

“Oh yeah…right.” I said. I pushed the sexual thoughts I had for him out of my head. He leaned against a column and looked up the sky, sighing as he did so.

“Where are you from?” he asked suddenly.

“My father is a jarl in a small province not far from here. I’m sure he suspects I’m dead.” I said trying so desperately to meet his gaze again. I meant it when I said I needed human interaction, I didn’t know what was wrong with me. I never…subconsciously hit on people I barely knew.

He gave me what I wanted by looking back down at me, meeting my blue eyes. His throat tightened as his eyes locked onto mine.

“I’m sorry what were we talking about again?” he asked, his face shimmering a light red.

“Where I’m from.” I said reminding him. “Right…you’re of noble birth.” He said trying to break my gaze, but not being successful. I moved a little closer to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“I must go. I’m sorry Inquisitor, we will finish this conversation at a later time.” He stalked away, leaving me slightly aroused, and very disappointed.


End file.
